Fandango Mob
The''' Fandango group was formed by four evicted Balrog females, one Whiskers male and two wild males, the youngest had very faith dye marks. Missy and Busta established dominance over the group. Both were lost due to disease in 2011. Ruka now heads the group. Dominant Pair When the group first formed, Missy and Busta became the dominant pair. Busat was lost in July 2011 due to disease. Sean established dominance until he left the group. Missy succumbed to the same disease in November 2011. Her daughter Ruka became the new dominant female in her place. Current Memebrs The Fandango have 18 members as of December 2011. Ruka (VFDF015) 'Dominant Female ' Sean (VFDM009) '''Dominant Male Kame (VFDM016) Charles (VFDM017) Tiffany (VFDF018) Mason (VFDM019) David (VFDM020) Fara (VFDF021) Lela (VFDF022) Dorie (VFDF023) Jaron (VFDM024) Elissa (VFDF025) Marvin (VFDM027) Macy (VFDM028) Herk (VFDM029) Lance (VFDM030) Mittie (VFDF031) Kiven (VFDM032) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Fandango. Missy (VBF067) Owlet (VBF068) Twilight (VBF069) Kate (VBF075) Busta (VWM111) Moose (vFDM001) Nips (VFDM002) Haley (VFDM003) Harold (VFDM004) Howard (VFDM005) Harvens (VFDM006) Sandy (VFDF007) Silva (VFDF008) Sean (VFDM009) Tracy (VFDF010) VFDF011 Chad (VFDM012) Phillip (VFDM013) VFDP014 Ruka (VFDF015) Kame (VFDM016) Charles (VFDM017) Tiffany (VFDF018) Mason (VFDM019) David (VFDM020) Fara (VFDF021) Lela (VFDF022) Dorie (VFDF023) Jaron (VFDM024) Elissa (VFDF025) VFDP026 Marvin (VFDM027) Macy (VFDM028) Herk (VFDM029) Lance (VFDM030) Mittie (VFDF031) Kiven (VFDM032) VFDF033 Rivals The Fandago's rivals are the Dwarves. History July 2008: Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen aborted. Missy, Owlet, Twilight and Kate joined up with Busta, Moose and Nips. Olwet was pregnant. Busta became the dominant male. August 2009: '''Owlet gave birth to Harold, Haley, Howard and Harvens. Missy became the dominant female. '''September 2008: '''Twilight was pregnant and was evicted. '''October 2008: '''Missy was pregnant. Twilight gave birth but lost her litter. Owlet was evicted. '''November 2008: '''Missy gave birth to Silva, Sandy and Sean. '''December 2008: '''Moose went roving. '''January 2009: Owlet aborted. Moose and Nips went roving. Twilight was pregnant. February 2009: Twilight gave birth to Tracy, VFDF011 Chad and Phillip. March 2009: '''VFDF011 was predated and Owlight died of TB. '''April 2009: Missy was pregnant. Twilight and Kate were evicted. May 2009: Missy gave birth to Ruka, Kame and VFDP014. June 2009: Moose and Nips went roving. July 2009: '''Nips was Last Seen. '''August 2009: Kate was pregnant. Moose and Havens went roving. September 2009: Kate gave birth to Charles, Tiffany and Mason. October 2009: Moose was Last Seen. Harvey, Harold, Howard and Havens went roving. Novmber 2009: Missy was pregnant. Twilight, Kate and Haley were evicted. December 2009: Missy gave birth to David, Fara and Lela. Twilight was Last Seen. January 2010: Kate was Last Seen. February 2010: '''Haley and Sandy were pregnant. Harold, Howard, Havens, Sean and Phillipe went roving. '''March 2010: '''Haley gave birth but lost her litter to Sandy. Sandy gave birth but her litter was abandon. '''April 2010: Missy was pregnant. Haley, Silva, Sandy and Tracy were evicted. May 2010: '''Missy gave birth to Dorie, Jaron and Elissa. Haley, Silva, Sandy and Tracy left the group to form the Dwalves. '''June 2010: '''Three encounters with Dwarves. '''July 2010: '''Two encounters with Dwarves. '''August 2010: '''Tiffany was pregnant but aborted. Harold, Howard, Havens, Sean, Chad and Phillipe went roving. '''September 2010: Missy was pregnant. Ruka, Tiffany and Lela were evicted. October 2010: Missy gave birth to gave birth to Kiven, Mittie and Lance. November 2010: Harold, Howard, Havens, Sean, Chad, Phillipe and Kame went roving. One encounter with Dwarves. December 2010: Harold, Howard, Havens, Sean, Chad, Phillipe, Kame, Charles and Mason went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Dorie aborted. Viper, Crocodile, Gecko, Hiss, Malvin and Jason went roving. '''February 2011: '''Missy was pregnant. Ruka, Tiffany, Fara and Lela were evicted. '''March 2011: '''Missy gave birth Marvin, VFDF026 and Macy. '''April 2011: '''VFDF026 was predated. Harold, Howard, Havens, Sean, Chad, Phillipe, Kame, Charles, Mason and David went roving. '''May 2011: '''Harold, Howard, Havens, Sean, Chad, Phillipe, Kame, Charles, Mason and David went roving. '''June 2011: '''Fara aborted. Harold, Howard, Havens, Chad and Phillipe left the group. '''July 2011: '''Busta died of TB. Sean became the new dominant male. '''August 2011: '''Missy was pregnant. Ruka, Tiffany, Fara, Lela, Dorie and Elissa were evicted. '''September 2011: '''Missy gave birth to Herk, Lance, Mittie and Kiven. October 2011: Sean, Kame, Charles, Mason, David and Jaron went roving. Two encounters with Dwarves. '''November 2011: '''Missy died of TB. Ruka became the new domiant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs